Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch input device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a touch input device, which can improve the input efficiency and provide multiple sensing angles.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional touch input devices, the touch action is mostly conducted with a finger. For example, touch input devices include industry computers, tablet computers, portable communication devices, automatic teller machines, laptop computers, electronic books, or other electronic devices. Touch input devices are widely used because of their instinct operations. However, as the size of touch screen shrinks, the sensitivity of touch sensing has to be promoted. In practical, fingers cannot make a very precise touch, impairing the sensing accuracy of the touch input device.
In recent years, research and development people attempt to utilize the touch pen to improve the precision of touch. However, conventional touch pens need to maintain at a constant angle for touch sensing, limiting the sensing efficiency. Moreover, conventional touch pens only have touch function and cannot provide multiple functions according to the writing angle. In practical applications, the touch pen is made of plastics to provide a touch feeling similar to finger. However, once the writing speed increases, the touch sensing becomes very poor.